Ambush
Ambush is a Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty Online, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered multiplayer map set around a convoy of broken-down vehicles and hosts a wide variety of elevated spots. Overview Both spawn points provide ample sniping locations which overlook the middle of the map, along with the opposing sniper positions. The sewer tunnels are an area of the map which are most largely overlooked. This is a small area, but one that has saved lives on more than one occasion, especially by protecting players from the bombs of airstrikes. Desert camouflage or Digital camouflage work best. By jumping onto certain points and objects, players are allowed to get into destroyed buildings that are otherwise inaccessible. Stealth classes work particularly well here, as the map offers a lot of cover, dark corners and high grass. In addition, many of the buildings encourage camping. Getting up behind people is a good way to get headshots. Be warned though: On Team Deathmatch, the spawn locations swap sides frequently, meaning the player may end up in the middle of their own spawn point. Additionally, Claymores and C4 are frequently used, so Bomb Squad is particularly useful, especially if the aforementioned stealth class is used. Old School Mode Ambush appears in Old School Mode as a supported map. It features a total of 12 sprites. *Martyrdom - Found in the small area at the south-eastern corner of the map with sandbags, destroyed jeeps, a mounted M249 SAW and concrete barriers, near the AK-74u. *AK-74u w/ Silencer - Found in the alley in front of the USMC spawn at the southern half of the map, near Martyrdom. *M21 w/ ACOG Scope - Found in the lot on the USMC spawn side of the main road, with the flaming car and forklift, near the RPG-7. *W1200 w/ Red Dot Sight - Found on the south-eastern street in front of the two storey house at the USMC spawn side of the main street. *RPG-7 - Found on the second floor of the building with an external staircase at the USMC side of the main street, near the M21. *Sleight of Hand - Found in the middle of the main road, in between the two flaming tanks. *Frag Grenade - Found in the pipeline underneath the eastern half of the main road. *Desert Eagle - Found on the north-western street in front of the two storey house at the OpFor spawn side of the main street, near Last Stand. *M40A3 - Found on the second floor of the building with an external staircase at the OpFor side of the main street, near the M249 SAW. *M249 SAW w/ Grip - Found at the northern intersection on the center road. *M16A4 w/ ACOG Scope - Found on the north-eastern street with the craters, at the OpFor spawn side of the main road. *Last Stand - Found in the destroyed house at the north-western corner of the map. Domination Flag Positions *'A'; In the small area by the USMC spawn with sandbags and concrete barriers. *'B'; In the middle of the main road. *'C'; In the destroyed house near the OpFor spawn. Gallery Alley Ambush CoD4.jpg|One of the many alleyways featured in Ambush. Destroyed Abrams Ambush CoD4.jpg|Two destroyed M1A2 Abrams in Ambush. Video Call of Duty Online Convoy (Ambush) ACR gameplay TDM Trivia *In the middle of the destroyed tanks is a Teddy Bear propped up against the box. *Two of the three tanks in the center of the map are on fire. Jumping onto these tanks, then walking in the fire will kill or badly wound the player. es:Ambush Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Maps‎ Category:Call of Duty Online Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Multiplayer Maps